


Nick's First Day

by ghostface4



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostface4/pseuds/ghostface4
Summary: Nick goes out on his first day of patrol and gets a little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Nick Wilde/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

'First day on the job, Nicky boy,' Nick thought as he casually made his way down the streets of Zootopia in his police uniform. 'Let's see what the mean streets have in store for you.'  
Nothing, as it turned out. Nick was just beginning to get bored out of his skull when something caught his eye: a shapely wolfess in a sports bra and short shorts doing stretches for jogging. When she did toe touches, Nick could see practically every detail of her ass.  
'Oh man,' Nick thought. 'Put a frame around that butt and hang it in a museum cause it is a masterpiece! Put on the ol' Wilde charm, Nicky boy, your dry spell's about to end.'  
Nick confidently strode over to the wolf who noticed him as she was stretching over backward. Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized him as the sexy fox who helped solve the night howler case.  
"Good day, ma'am," Nick said, tipping an invisible hat. "Going jogging, are we?"  
"Yes," She said, acting disinterested. "I like to keep fit."  
"Nothing wrong with that." Nick said, slowly circling her. "I just want to let you know that no matter what, the ZPD is dedicated to your safety."  
"That's nice." The wolf said, keeping up her disinterested act as she pretended to go through her iPod.  
"Although, there is something you should know about."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Now, I don't want to frighten you but there are quite a few shady characters around these parts."  
"Is that so?"  
"Mm-hmm. And they just might try to take advantage of a fine-looking lady as you."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"Oh, I have no doubt of that but as a ZPD officer, it's my duty to keep each and every citizen safe."  
"Are you going to be my bodyguard, foxy?" The wolfess asked with a grin as she took one of Nick's hands and placed it on her backside near her tail.  
"If that's what you want." Nick grinned. he pulled her closer. "Although..."  
"Although what?" The wolfess asked as she began rubbing his crotch.  
"You could be one such shady character yourself." Nick said softly and directly into her ear.  
"Mmm, maybe I am." The wolfess purred, her eyes half-lidded.  
"Let's find out. Hands on the wall, feet apart, please." Nick gently ordered. The wolfess obeyed and Nick embraced her from behind. She could feel his boner poking her butt as his hands squeezed her chest.  
"No underwear, you naughty girl?" Nick said huskily as he breathed in her scent. God, her scent-it was giving off everything: a young, prime, willing female eager to mate.  
"I like to keep cool." The wolfess said, her claws scratching the wall as she began mentally begging Nick to just take her right here and now. His hands went under her top and began rubbing her erect nipples.  
"I'm sorry, I am so rude." He said, nuzzling her ear. "I never asked your name."  
"Cindy." She replied, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. God, why did foxes have to be such teases?  
"Well, Cindy," Nick said as he took his hands out of her top, moved them down her sides and over her butt where he began to rub between her legs. "I'm almost convinced that you're completely innocent but I think a more thorough investigation is in order."  
"Mmm, whatever you say, officer." She sighed.  
"How about we find someplace a little more...private?"  
"My apartment's near here."  
"Perfect, let's..."  
"A-HEM!"  
Nick and Cindy turned to see a rabbit police officer glaring daggers at them.  
"Carrots! Fancy seeing you here!" Nick said, his hands remaining were they were on Cindy's person. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"  
"I was checking to see how you were doing." Judy said icily.  
"Well, I'm doing just fine, so you can go now. See you at the station!"  
Judy didn't move. Her expression grew darker.  
"What?" Nick asked innocently.  
"What, may I ask, are you doing?"  
"Just a routine frisking."  
"And what did she do to warrant this?"  
"Oh, you know, jaywalking, littering, loitering...these types will bite ya if you're not careful."  
"I do bite," Cindy piped in. "Especially if you want me to."  
Judy grabbed Nick's tie and pulled him away from Cindy.  
"I leave you alone on your first day and you act like a horny teenager! Do you have any idea..."  
As Judy read Nick the riot act, he discreetly took out a pen and his ticket pad and stuck them out behind his back in Cindy's direction. She took them and scrawled her address on the pad as well as a note: 'Keep your gun hot and loaded for me, officer! XOXO'. She slipped them back into Nick's paws and snuck a quick pinch on his butt. Judy finally finished yelling at Nick and pulled him down the sidewalk by his tie. Nick grinned and fired a finger gun at Cindy, who waved back. When the duo were gone, Cindy headed back to her apartment. Her jog would have to wait; hopefully she had something approximately Nick's size...


	2. Chapter 2

Judy's punishment for Nick was to head a lady's aerobics class. It was worth it, Nick had thought. He'd have gladly faced an angry Chief Bogo if it meant getting to see Cindy. Once his shift had ended, he'd practically run over to her place where she'd been waiting just as eagerly. He couldn't remember a whole lot after that-old jogging magazines, what her rugs felt like and the exact details of her shower. The morning after, Cindy had sent him on his way with an assurance that he was welcome back anytime.   
That had put him in such a good mood that even a steamed Judy could bring him down. It wasn't too bad. The ladies were nice and apparently a bit smitten with him. A little of that Wilde charm went a long way   
One lady in particular that caught his eye was a black sheep in skin-tight workout gear with a bust and waist like he'd never seen before. At least, not on a sheep. Nick’s eyes were practically glued to her, when she bent over, when she gave a small bleat when she stretched with her chest jutting out, the way she sucked on her water bottle...  
"Uh-oh, Doreen, I think someone's checking you out." Nick heard one of the ladies tell the sheep. Yeesh, he was rusty. He’d always been able to keep his gawking discreet.   
When the class was over, Nick made his move.  
"Hey, Doreen, was it? Mind sticking around for a minute?"   
“Certainly, Officer Wilde.” She said.   
“Please, call me Nick.”   
“All right, Nick, what can I do for you?”   
“I just wanted to go over your...technique.”   
“Oh, really?” Doreen said with a raised eyebrow and a look that implied she had an inkling of what Nick had in mind.   
“You’re the best lady in class…”   
“Flatterer.”   
“But I think you become even better with some...one-on-one training.”   
“Is that so?”   
“Yes, ma’am. So, if you could just turn around and hold your arms?”   
“All right.” Doreen said as she obliged. “Just don’t try to eat me, Mr. Fox.”   
If luck was on his side…   
Nick pressed up against her back and placed his face against the back of her head. Ah, that cotton candy softness...  
"Let's say someone comes up behind you like this and he puts his arms around you like this..."   
Nick did so, cupping her breasts.  
"Ooh! Would his hands be as gentle as yours, Officer Wilde?"   
“Maybe. Or they could be rough, like this…”   
Nick pinched her nipples, making her bleat.   
“You men are all the same.” She chided. “So obsessed with breasts...honestly!”   
“And you sheep are all the same.” Nick replied. “Falling victim to nasty predators.”   
With that, Nick planted a heated kiss on her lips. Doreen returned it, turning herself around to face him. As their kisses became deeper, she pressed against him until he’d fallen over. Doreen planted herself on top of him to hold him in place.  
“Another thing about you men,” Doreen said as she pulled off her top. “You always think you have to play some kind of suave, charming, sneaky game. You could’ve just said you wanted to have sex with me instead of that ‘private lessons’ crap, honey.”  
“Well, with all due respect, ma’am, a lot of ladies don’t like that level of candor…” Nick’s response was interrupted by Doreen leaning down and kissing him.   
“Just tell me what you want, foxy.” She crooned.   
“Doreen, I want to have sex with you.”   
“There, now was that so hard?”   
The two resumed kissing, Nick’s hands going up and down her back.   
‘Oh, it’s been far too long…’ Doreen thought to herself.   
Nick’s hands made their way down to the waistband of her shorts when an alarm sounded. The two looked up at Doreen’s bag, where the noise was coming from. Doreen got off of Nick, went through her bag and found the source; her phone. She looked at it and frowned.   
“Crap, now?”   
“What?”   
Doreen sighed, got up and put her top back on.   
“Sorry, Nick, I’ve got to go pick my kids up from school.” Doreen said apologetically.   
Nick’s face fell so fast, you could hear it hit the floor.   
“Hey,” Doreen said, touching his face. “I’m as disappointed as you are but I’ve got to go.”   
She collected her bag and kissed him on the snout.  
“Come to my place at 10:30. The kids’ll be in bed and we can have a real private session.”   
Nick watched her behind sway as she left and sighed when the door shut behind her. Revved up and with no place to go. Maybe Cindy was free...


End file.
